Irrational Fears
by TheAggressivePigeon
Summary: Nate learns that Caitlyn is hiding something....something she really didn't want Nate to find out. NAITLYN! Rated T for minor swearing.


**Hiya! Well here's another one-shot. If it sucks I apologize, this is the product of ideas running through your head at 3 in the morning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately...except a 6 month old laptop with a wobbly screen.  
**

* * *

Nate Stevens watched as his girlfriend slowly inched away from their bed. "Caity, can you please come back to bed."

"Nope, no way. You can stay where you are, but I, under no circumstances will get back in that bed with you." Caitlyn backed away until she hit the armchair in the room. She clambered on to it and tucked her legs under her.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know if I should feel about this. I'm not gonna lie. I feel slightly unloved." Nate laughed as Caitlyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh get over yourself. I refuse to get back in that bed with you." Caitlyn shuddered and hugged her knees closer to her.

"Babe, I've known you for 10 years now. I've dated you for 4 of those years, and I have never known that you hate spiders." Nate sat up, grabbed a book off of the nightstand and began reading.

"You can't just read. Babe, you tell me you found a spider in the bed once and now there's one on the wall. You damn-well better make sure there's nothing there or you'll be keeping yourself warm from now on," Caitlyn said trying to be as menacing as possible.

Nate scoffed and continued reading. "That's fine. I'm sure you'll be nice and cozy on that armchair of yours. Spiders can climb you know. The one that I saw was making its way down the wall. So it's probably on the floor coming towards you now."

"NATE! I fucking hate you. You suck you know. What if it's crawling on the chair? Oh god. It is, isn't it?" Caitlyn began freaking out on the chair.

Nate walked over to Caitlyn and motioned for her to jump onto his back. "Ok, I'm going to humour you and I'll give you a piggy-back ride to the bed. You can stand on the bed and I'll grab the spider."

Caitlyn nodded and let herself get carried to the bed. "Dude one word of this to anyone and I'll make sure Tess hears that you would LOVE to work with her."

"Ha ha, fine, deprive everyone of a story they would love. Leave it up to you to have the irrational fear of spiders." Nate dropped Caitlyn on the bed and began searching for the elusive spider.

"Ok, see Nate, this is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would tell me it was irrational. Well babe, that only makes me want to punch you," Caitlyn said, standing tip-toed on the bed, trying to be calm about the fact a spider could be crawling somewhere.

"That's how I met you, remember? You went to hit Shane after he called you a pansy and you punched me instead. I think I'm still bruised." Nate was now on all fours, trying to catch a spider that to him was seemingly nonexistent.

"Did you find it yet? I can't sleep knowing that there could be a spider on the wall, just watching and crawling with their eight legs."

"Honestly Caitlyn, you're the girl who threw worms at your teachers during recess. You told Tess you would never wear a dress and then proceeded to dump grape juice over her head. How the hell can you be scared of spiders?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Jesus Christ! Just find the spider and get it out of the apartment. I don't want it anywhere near me. I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep."

"Alright I found it. Hand me a tissue." Nate held out a hand while keeping his eyes on the spider.

"Why?" Nate looked up at Caitlyn's question.

"So I can kill it." Nate stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"NO! You can't do that!" Caitlyn yelled, surprising Nate.

"But I thought you wanted me to get rid of it." Nate was thoroughly confused.

"I do want you to get rid of it. Just don't kill it. Pick it up, put it outside on the balcony and then quickly shut the door," Caitlyn said lowering herself on the bed.

Nate shook his head and laughed. He made his way to the balcony and disappeared.

Caitlyn let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Stupid Nate, she could have been asleep by now if he hadn't told her that stupid story.

Nate walked back into the room to see Caitlyn already asleep. He let out a sigh, turned off the lamp light and crawled in next to her. He pulled her closer to him and he felt her wrap an arm around his waist.

"You are seriously the weirdest girl I have ever met, Caitlyn Gellar. That's what I love about you. I never would have guessed spiders to be your one fear. I shouldn't have called your fear irrational though. God knows how much fun you would make of me if you knew what my fear was." Nate looked down and made sure Caitlyn was still asleep. "Spiders have nothing on squirrels babe, nothing."

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He was close to falling asleep when Caitlyn moved closer to him.

"Don't worry Nate. I'll protect you from the squirrels."

* * *

**There you have it. My silly one-shot. Review PLEASE! I'm flattered, honoured and appreciative of you putting me on your author alert list/fav story....but I LOVE reviews...they make me happy. Caitlyn's fear of spiders is based on my own dislike of spiders. ugh...spiders *shudders***


End file.
